Tack Anderson
Common Info Name: Tack Age: 12 Gender: Female Species: Fox/Monkey Hybrid (Mobian) Alignment: Bad/(Occasionally) "Insane" Personality (In a nutshell): Psychotic, comedic, sarcastic, notorious for throwing tantrums, childlike, avaricious, petty, spiteful, vindictive, intelligent, cheerful Likes: Torture, killing people, blood, guts, knives, screams, presents (she attempts to capture Mr. Square, who she mistakenly believes to be Santa Clause, the founder of presents), cotton candy, muffins, the prospect of insanity, pretending, role-playing, attaining that of which she desires, attention, television shows, movies (basically any genre), quoting movie dialogues, playing, other hybrids Dislikes: Not getting what she wants, silence, people who make fun of her based on her status, (has a common hatred for those who discriminate hybrids from everybody else), quick deaths, her fun being sabotaged, police officers, the t.v. being broken, closets (she has a phobia of the boogeyman o.o) Family: Tide the Fox (Mother), Anti-boy (Father), Andy The Spidermonkey (brother), NN The Tortured (Brother...or Sister e.e), Raven The Ravanger (Sister) Allies: (Any member of the Cell) Freya The Seedrian Fox (She and Tack both share traumatic pasts) Valik the Cat Enemies: (Too large a number to list e.e) I.Q. Level: 175 (She's one of those unusually bright psychopaths =P) Theme Song: Kidnap the Sandy Claws by Nightmare Revisited and Schadenfreude by Aesthetic Perfection General Info Tack is a fox/monkey hybrid with both mental and physical disorders, such as being born without arms or a left kneecap, thus resulting in her handicapped condition being treated by mechanical support, she also has a large number of psychological malfunctions that dramatically effect the way she behaves, commonly making her literally insane despite her extraordinarily vast level of cunning intellect. In her childhood she was left at the doorstep of an orphange off the east coast of the Mobian sea, obviously not wanted by her biological predecessors. She was continuously teased and tormented by her fellow orphans due to her handicapped condition and being a hybrid. Because of this she has developed a loathing hatred for those who make fun of her and will usually kill/torture anyone who may offend her in any way. She now works as a hired assassin for the Cell and carries out her orders without regret or remorse, rather enjoying torturing her targets before ending their lives. Tack is able to connect with other Cell members, as most of them share the same psychotic love for killing as she does, though Freya seems to be the only individual she is actually comfortable sharing her past with, for Freya too was made fun of in her childhood and can sympathize with Tack. Personality Tack is mostly viewed as an attention smuggler, that is, a comedic psychopath; this possibly stems from her lack of attention during her many years in an orphanage, often made fun of for being a hybrid. She is sarcastic, immoral, and quite self-centered on various occasions. Her flamboyant and dramatic nature is enhanced by her unusual dependency to make others suffer. Tack is frequently childish, showing a common affinity for pretending, sadistic pranks, and for sometimes throwing tantrums-this coupled with her ability to be quite petty, spiteful, avaricious, and most of the time even cruel makes her the perfect psychopath. Neither her parents, much less herself, have any biological relativities to the English heritage, but due to the fact that most of the children at the orphanage were born and raised in Britain she speaks with a sufficiently-annunciated English accent, using some of their totally epic slangs like “bloody” or “ol’chap.” (awesome 8D) Tack is also well-known for holding grudges and isn't at all hesitant to resort to violence and/or killing if she is insulted at an adequate enough level. She has a weak nature and will automatically undergo a self-destructive withdraw if she feels threatened. Instead of taking responsibility she will often deny making mistakes. Tack has utter disregard for her aggressive behavior, her criminal activities such as several of her killing escapades (many with her companion, Freya), her extremely violent/emotional breakdowns, and rationalizing having physically and even psychologically harmed others. Tack suffers from improbably severe cases of "Dissociative Identity Disorder" better known as 'MPD' multiple personality disorder. She often changes her behavioral outlooks, motives, and aspects based on the status of the situation in where she completely disregards her former conductive performances and undergoes a dramatic shift in her recent demeanor. She has many personalities that differ so dramatically from one-another that she referrs to them as "the people living inside of her" and will usually address herself as "we" instead of generally "I," despite that she is an obvious individual. She is often described as “Paranoid”, “Psychotic”, “Obsessive”, “Schizophrenic”, and an “Egomaniacal Psychopath.” She is best known as a “fiercely unconventional and a darkly kooky, sick, murderous, insane anti-saint,” as she is a top-class killer though it is unknown to which parent she has inherited her murderous nature from. Due to her unusually high level of intelligence and devotion to making others’ lives a misery, she seems to have a great deal of free reign and authority within the Cell residents. Tack also has a great disdain for those who help others, thinking of them as weak, predictable, and generally stupid; moreover she appears to take pleasure in torturing them. She has an extraordinary, childlike affinity for role-playing various personae while she torments her victims, (she gets her love for pretense from her mother), Tack enjoys pretending to be a doctor, a surgeon (which can fall into the same category), a sadistic therapist, an insane dentist, a crooked cop, etc. Despite her many faults she genuinely cares for those she is close to, such as her family, other Cell members, and is highly sympathetic towards hybrids such as herself. Abilities and Weaknesses Tack has a number of effective abilities but her body consistently works against them, an attribute that her doctors call a “genetic misfortune;” it is obvious that her parents not only weren’t the same species but they also didn’t share the same traits. Tack has naturally heightened speed and agility which enables her to run faster and jump higher than any ordinary Mobian ever could. However, due to the ill-fated genetically passed property of an opposing biological predecessor her lungs are simply not structured to keep up with her augmented mobility, as a result Tack is only able to run a few seconds (a full minute max) before she becomes exhausted and completely out of breath. This makes her an incredibly vulnerable target if she does not use her augmented mobility sparingly. Due to a defect in birth Tack was born with no arms and her left knee-cap missing, therefore she was given metallic/iron robotic upper limbs and knee to assist her in maneuverability. This makes her arms more durable and much harder to break than bones. Her mechanically-installed body parts coupled with her enhanced mobility and mixed-martial arts skills make her an astonishingly lethal combatant, she is able to cripple and even kill somebody with a single blow if she hits them in the right area, she can even block attacks (while hardly sustaining any damage) that would otherwise shatter typical bone densities. Though as a trade off, there are a number of severe faults to her mechanically engineered body parts that dramatically effect her performances. 1. Her mechanical knee limits the flexibility of her left leg which forces her to walk with a noticeable limp. 2. Temperature plays a crucial role in the performance of her mechanical body parts too, the metal (such as most other metals) has a tendency to contract (shrink) when cold which makes it painful for her to maneuver though it enhances her flexibility. When it is hot the metal expands which provides much more comfort but in exchange severely handicaps her mechanically-supported body movements. 3. Concentrated attacks/punches can sometimes rip the nerves that are bound to the mechanical attachments of the robotic upper limbs, causing excruciating pain and possibly rendering her arms useless until she is able to get the nerves reattached. Tack also suffers from severe neurological disorders, which is any disorder in the body's nervous system involving structural, biochemical, or electrical abnormalities in the brain. Her symptoms include "Poor Coordination" (which essentially effects her balance) and "Altered Levels of coinciousness," resulting in critical levels of increased anxiety disorders. Tack has a large variety of psychotic mental illnesses, mainly involving "Psychosis;" symptoms include hullicinations, delusions, hostile behavior, and impaired insight. However, despite her many mental instabilities she continuously displays a genius level of planning, she is also very gifted in improvising criminal activities and even building sufficiently constructive mechnical hardware out of common household utilities. She has shown to be incredibly intelligent, calculating, and never without a plan of sheer brilliance =3 Background Tack spent most of her time in an orphanage during her youth, never knowing who her biological parents were, but obviously one was a fox whereas the other was a monkey. Tack was continuously teased and tormented as a child by fellow orphans in regards to being a hybrid and for her handicapped condition such as lacking real, organic arms and limping due to her artificially installed kneecap. She started off as a shy and timid individual during her childhood but slowly developed a common hatred for those who made fun of her, which may explain the overall purpose of her present hostile demeanor. She and the warden were never on even terms either... The warden that ran the orphanage was a cruel and nasty person who often ignored Tack when the fox/monkey hybrid consulted her requesting assistance regarding the opposing children who picked on her, needing help but always failing to gain it. Tack was forced to fend for herself and in doing so became very defensive and even offensive, attacking those who crossed her and almost killing one of the other orphans by tackling him into a 15-foot-deep ditch (breaking his hip) then pinning him to the ground by jumping on top of him, beating the absolute hell out of him until her handicapped condition pacified her efforts. Her mechanical arms back then weren’t near as advanced as the ones she wears in her present years, thus making them inefficient and much weaker and fragile, therefore during the quarrel she bent the hell out of her metal fists which left the flexibility of her fingers/knuckles very limited. One day the warden screamed at Tack for not cleaning up her room as every orphan was instructed to. Tack argued that she was incapable of picking up her clothes, toys, etc. due to the dented condition of her fingers which neutralized her ability to grasp objects. The warden simply declared that she should have considered that before she hospitalized a fellow orphan (the boy that picked on her). Tack was having a bad day and refused to clean up her room, thus resulting in the warden throwing a punch at her. Tack blocked the attack with her fist, intended for her face, but in the process found her mechanical hand broken off leaving only a jagged stub and an empty centering. Tack became so furious that she rammed herself into the warden, knocking her down the stairs. Then she jumped up on the warden, repeatedly stabbing the her again and again in the torso/neck area and laughing hysterically, even after the warden was clearly dead and she was only stabbing a carcass. Tack realized how much she had enjoyed this but it was over too quickly. She fled from the orphanage and joined the Cell who provided her with more efficient mechanical aid. At the age of twelve she is now a professional assassin who has mastered the limitations of her abilities, using them very sparingly. Tack's delusional hunt for Santa Clause (c'mon I "had" to give her a hobby xD) Mr. Square (A character i will post info about later) is Eggman's counter-part opposite from an alternate dimension who somehow found his way into the real world. Like Eggman he is round with a red scraggly beard and mustache but is a bit dim-witted and highly irrelevant, always seeming to have a natural affinity for unintentionally getting himself into trouble. When Tack first laid eyes on him she immediately thought he was Santa clause due to the red outfit and physical features (as her paranoia coupled with her schizophrenia enables her to believe in many fantasies such as lepprechauns, elves, and she has a common phobia of the Boogeyman which is why she maintains her distance from closets). This belief resulted in her devising a plan to interrogate him and force him to give her all the presents in the world. She continuously attmepts to capture and torture him, however, her plans are often hindered by Creux the Pappilon who in term is sworn to protect Mr. square, as he is vital the operations of an underground organization he works for. But Tack has never been one to surrender easily, she continues to try and catch whom she's under the allusion is Santa clause... Quotes "I'm not insane! The voices told me so! >8C" "I don't know where all my friends are, but there are still pieces of them in the corners 8P" Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Monkey Category:Hybrids Category:Species Fusions Category:Bad Category:Insane Category:Assassin Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Murderer Category:Martial Artist Category:Depressing Past Category:Sadists Category:Smart Category:Next gen.